Hela and Elaina
Hela Hyde has just taken complete control over Helen's mind and body. Now finally in charge she rejoices in her freedom. Elaina Hyde witnessing the complete transformation now has to deal with a newly freed Hela. Hela Hyde:...what is this feeling of power and drive...? Ms Elaina Hyde:*whimpers and hydes under a table* noooo... Hela Hyde: Elaina...? Where have you run off to? Don't you want to say hello... It's been so long since we've seen each other... Ms Elaina Hyde: Nooo... It hasn't been that long... *whimpers softly* Hela Hyde: *bends down and peers under the table, grinning* Ah, there you are... Come on out... I won't hurt you... Ms Elaina Hyde: No! Yes you will! *covers her head, tearing up* You're going to beat me up for telling everyone you weren't Helen! Hela Hyde: I... Am a bit upset about that... But let's not dwell on the past... I'm so happy to see you again... *she grabbed the edge of the table, lifting it* Ms Elaina Hyde: *hesitates before crawling out* No you're not... Hela Hyde: *laughs softly* Elaina, Elaina, you really should watch what you say... I'm losing patience with you. Ms Elaina Hyde: *winces and looks down* s-sorry... Hela Hyde: Sorry? I have trouble believing that... It's just what Helen taught you to say. *glances around* It seems we're quite alone... Ms Elaina Hyde: *hugs herself* Y-yeah, s-so? Hela Hyde: So no one would be able to save you if I, for example, decided to tear you to shreds... Ms Elaina Hyde: *tears roll down her face* please d-don't... Hela Hyde: No shredding? Alright... What about poison, hm? You and I both know you can't resist anything sweet. Ms Elaina Hyde: No! Please? Hela Hyde: *laughs* Calm down, pipsqueak. I'm just pulling your leg... Ms Elaina Hyde: *wipes her eyes* Hela Hyde: Awww, don't cry, pipsqueak... *lifts her chin up, grinning* You wouldn't want to upset Helen, would you… Ms Elaina Hyde: *shuts her eyes tight* I-I'm not c-crying... There's s-something in my e-eyes... Hela Hyde: Sure there is, you lying brat... *She shoved her to the ground, placing a boot on her chest.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *cries out and tries to pull her foot off* stop! Get off me! *struggles, starting to cry again* I'm sorry! I was crying! Please, stop! Hela Hyde: *She clucked her tongue, sighing.* You're such a disappointment, Elaina... *Hela began to lean into the leg that held Elaina down, shaking her head slowly.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *coughs and sobs* please, get off me! *tries to pull her foot off desperately* leave me alone! Why do you hate me?! Hela Hyde: I don't hate you, Elaina... This is all for your own good. Someone has to teach you your place... *She frowns, suddenly noticing the scar on her neck and lifts her foot. She bent down to examine the mark, her expression almost concerned.* What's this? Ms Elaina Hyde: *turns her head and covers it with her hands, like she was embarrassed* it's nothing. I... I fell on something... I'm fine. Hela Hyde: *Growls angrily, moving her hand and examining it closer.* You know I hate it when you lie to me... *A pause as she stares at it.* This was made by a knife... Ms Elaina Hyde: *shuts her eyes tight, whimpering* just leave me alone! Hela Hyde: Who hurt you? *She snapped, anger in her eyes.* Ms Elaina Hyde: It's none of your business! Why do you care?! I don't want to talk about it, leave me alone! Hela Hyde: *hela froze, her expression blank as she realized what she was doing. Why did she care?* Ms Elaina Hyde: *covers her scar with one hand and hugs herself with the other arm, crying* Hela Hyde: *slowly stands up, looking away and frowning* Ms Elaina Hyde: *sniffles and sits up, wiping her eyes* don't leave... Hela Hyde: I won't... Just tell me who hurt you. Ms Elaina Hyde: I... Said I didn't want to talk about it. Please don't make me... Hela Hyde: Fine! Don't let me keep you alive! *snaps, glaring* Ms Elaina Hyde: *winces and starts crying again* Hela Hyde: Elaina... Stop it... Ms Elaina Hyde: Make me! I don't care what you want! *stands and runs to her room, locking the door* Hela Hyde: *groans and rolls her eyes* She's like a child... *glares at the locked door then goes to her own room, sitting down in the desk in front of her plant* Ms Elaina Hyde: *lays on the bed, hugging herself and crying. Nobody asked about the scar until Hela came out. She wasn't scared, nothing was going wrong until Hela came out. She wanted Helen back. Bad.* Hela Hyde: *takes a small container of water out of the desk drawer and carefully sprinkles it on the fragile flower, sighing* Ms Elaina Hyde: *Looks up at her dresser, and a small vial was there. HJ7. It's been in her family, but nobody drank it. They said it was important, but they were just scared. Of course, I'd never drink it. At... At least not that vial Elaina thought, sighing.* Hela Hyde: *puts the water away and glances up at the clock, growling. She wasn't going to allow Elaina to sulk in her room all day.* Elaina, get in here! Now! *She roared as she opened the door to her own room.* Ms Elaina Hyde: *winces* NO! *buries her face in a pillow* Hela Hyde: Elaina, this is the last time I'm going to tell you! Get out of your room! Ms Elaina Hyde: Make me! *hesitates before standing, going to the door. She left her room and entered Hela's with her head down. Her hat and jacket were off now, and her cane was on the floor. She was a mess.* Hela Hyde: Elaina, do you want to go hunting or not? *She said slowly, her tone making it obvious what her answer should be.* Ms Elaina Hyde: Not really right now... But we can... Hela Hyde: Why "not really right now"? Is something wrong? *she asked sweetly* Ms Elaina Hyde: I don't feel like hunting... I don't feel good... Discussions Obtained From Role-Playing page for pg. 54 Category:Main Plot Category:Hela's Arc